


It’s that I love you

by Wataemelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, being cute, theyre just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck never act like a couple and the rest of the dreamies are confused.Little do they know, Mark and Donghyuck are the sappiest when they’re alone.





	It’s that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz I wanted to write soft markhyuck, but I also wanted them to be moderately in character. So basically here’s them being dumb and cute.
> 
> (titles from ‘through the night’ by IU cuz I listened to it a million times while writing this, it practically wrote every soft scene in this fic)

“Are you an idiot?” Donghyuck asked, staring imperiously.  
Mark rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, the request of doing an acrostic poem dying sadly in his throat.

Across the table, Renjun stared sadly at Mark, shaking his head at Donghyuck’s words.

“You’re dating now but you still treat him like this.” He muttered towards Donghyuck.  
“I don’t know how you deal with it Mark.” 

“Excuse you.” Donghyuck sputtered.  
“I am a blessing.” He crossed his arms and leaned back, a pout on his face.

Renjun looked ahead, at Donghyuck who sported a grumpy expression, and at Marks soft smile as he stared over at the other.

“Whipped.” He sighed exhaustedly.

 

 

So

 

“Hyuck, I’m home!” Mark called, the door clicking behind him as he set down his bag. His job at the local convenience store always kept him late, while Donghyuck instead stayed home working on his novel which he swore would “land them a million.” 

(When he’d told Mark he’d quit his job at the bookstore in town to begin his novel, Mark had been slightly nervous. But as he looked at his boyfriends expectant eyes, full of purpose for the first time in years, all his nerves had dissipated.)

As he’d finished putting his shoes away he felt arms wrap themselves around his middle.

“Mark~” Donghyuck hummed, his voice sounding like a lullaby to Marks ears, which had been subjected to angry customers, crying babies, and too many rings of that same damn entrance bell.

Slowly, Mark took hold of Donghyuck’s hands, removing the others arms from around his waist, and twisting until he faced him.

“Hi.” Mark said softly, smiling down at the pretty expression on Donghyuck’s face.

“Hi.” Donghyuck replied, his grin growing as he stared back at Mark.

Quietly, Donghyuck’s head dropped down against Marks chest, a soft sigh escaping his mouth as he nuzzled in.

“Missed you.” He whispered as Marks hands found their way to the top of his head, petting it softly.

He felt Donghyuck’s small hands grip at the back of his shirt, and Marks head dropped down to lean on Donghyuck’s, silently pressing a smile against it.

 

 

 

“Mark.” Donghyuck speaks gravely, staring darkly at the open pizza box.

“Yes…?” Mark asks nervously, he can see Chenle and Jisung’s ears perking up, sensing drama.

“What’s this?” Donghyuck asks, lifting his head from the pizza, towards Mark, a blank expression on his face.

Mark gulps.

“Pizza.” He replies obviously, and based on Donghyuck’s reaction, it wasn’t the correct answer.

Mark sees Chenle and Jisung pretending to be busy while they peer at them out of the corner of their eyes, he wishes they’d mind their own business.

“Yes, Mark, you’re right.” Donghyuck laughs slightly, the forced sound making goosebumps raise on Marks arms.

“But,” he starts, Marks heart drops. He reaches his hand down, here it comes.

“What’s this doing on it?” He smiles at Mark, the expression so painfully malicious, he holds his hand up, and in it… a piece of pineapple.

“Sorry, I forgot you hated Hawaiian.”

“Ugh! Canada!” Donghyuck says exasperatedly, before glaring at Mark and chucking the slice his way.

Quickly, Mark dodges, and watches as Donghyuck painstakingly picks up a slice of the “contaminated pizza.”

“Canadians.” He grumbles as he walks into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Mark watches him go, and in contrast to his sigh, can barely keep a smile from creeping onto his face, his boyfriend is so cute.

“How do you deal with that?” Chenle asks in awe, Jisung nodding along, but Mark just shrugs.

 

 

 

“Mark~” Donghyuck whines, shaking the back of Marks computer chair.

“Just a little longer hyuck, I’m almost finished.” He mumbles, distracted by the verse he’s working on.

Donghyuck groans, and to be fair, Mark has been working on this song for over an hour, Donghyuck just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

Mark keeps scribbling away at his song book, and Donghyuck stares a little longer before finally making up his mind.

“Hyuck-“ Mark says surprisedly as his chair is suddenly turned, and his lap is suddenly taken over by the other.

“Tired.” Donghyuck mumbles, leaning into Mark, his words buzz against the skin of the older’s neck.

Mark stays still for a minute longer, the logical part of him telling him to kick Donghyuck off and get back to work.

But, Marks logical side had stopped working ever since he’d fallen in love with Donghyuck. So instead he sighs, wraps his left arm around the youngers waist, and keeps writing with his right.

Happily, Donghyuck hums and nuzzles into Marks neck, pressing light kisses against it.

Mark giggles and ruffles the others hair, his voice coming out happy and warm.

“You’re like an overgrown baby.” He laughs, causing Donghyuck to pinch his side slightly, making him laugh more.

“Mark~” he hums, putting his hand on the others cheek and making Mark face him.

Mark looks down at Donghyuck, a soft smile on the others face, his thumb rubbing smooth circles on Marks cheek.

“I’m _your_ overgrown baby.” He says sweetly, throwing Mark a wink.

“you’re so gross.” Mark laughs, making Donghyuck laugh too.

Mark’s right hand let’s go of his pencil, his song long forgotten, instead he reaches for Donghyuck’s face and holds something infinitely more precious.

Happily, Donghyuck leans into Mark’s palm, reminding Mark all too much of a little cat.

Donghyuck looks up at Mark through his lashes, his eyes tired and soft, his face slightly flushed, the way it always becomes when he’s sleepy.  
Mark feels his heart expand.

“You’re cute.” He mumbles dumbly. He’s sure there’s a goofy smile plastered on his face, but Donghyuck always makes him like this, dumb and in love. He can’t help it so he’s learned to accept it.

“Why thank you.” Donghyuck replies, a soft laugh spilling from between his lips. He looks back at Mark and leans closer.

“You are too.”

 

 

 

“Hyuck—“ Mark groaned, leaning his head back at the first beat of the song Donghyuck had just turned on.

“What? You got a problem with my music? You unseasoned chicken.” Donghyuck retorted, glaring at Mark.

Jeno, who sat between them in the car, uncomfortably tried to merge with his seat.

“Yah.” Mark replied easily. “Your music taste kinda sucks.” He smiled a tight-lipped-smile the others way, to which Donghyuck silently flipped him off.

Jaemin, the lucky one who had called shotgun before Jeno, ultimately forcing him to sit in the worst spot in the car, stared pityingly at the latter.

“Are you guys sure you’re dating?” Jeno asked confusedly, looking at the two who never seemed to show much affection.

“What do you mean?” They asked at the same time, oblivious expressions on their faces, renjun let go of the steering wheel long enough to face palm.

“You never act like—I don’t know—like a couple.” Mark and Donghyuck’s eyes went wide, as if they were surprised by his words, Jeno didn’t think he was very off.

“I lay my head on Mark’s shoulder all the time though?” Donghyuck asked, his tone laced with confusion, Mark nodded along.

“Yeah but Mark always pushes you off.” Jaemin interjected, Mark looked down sheepishly.

“I call hyuck cute all the time. Isn’t that ‘couple-y’?”

“But then hyuck tells you to ‘shut up you piece of white bread’ or some other creative insult.” Renjun supplies from the driver's seat, Donghyuck flushes slightly.

“It’s endearing!” Donghyuck complains.

“Sure.” The other three reply, Mark stares pensively out of the window.

 

 

 

They’re sitting in the living room, Donghyuck’s head rested on Mark’s lap as the other runs his fingers through it gently.

“Do we not act like we’re dating?” Mark asks suddenly, not being able to pay attention to whatever drama Donghyuck has put on, his mind constantly flitting back to the conversation they’d had in the car earlier that day.

Donghyuck’s eyes, which had begun to droop slightly, were suddenly wide as he looked up at the other.

“Are you still thinking about that?” He glared at Mark, who just saw an angry bunny, it was annoyingly endearing.

“Well,” Mark began, his fingers pausing in Donghyuck’s hair. “I just worry that people think we don’t really love each other.”

Sighing, Donghyuck sat up and faced the other, his hand resting on Marks face and turning it towards him.

“Mark we’ve talked about this, PDA isn’t your thing, and I respect that. I also have trouble saying love-y words around our friends, Its the opposite of my reputation.” The last half makes Mark laugh slightly, his hand reaching up to hold Donghyuck’s which rested on his face.

“We don’t need to make out in front of our friends to prove we’re in love. I feel happiest during moments like this. Just me and you, alone in our apartment, watching some cheesy drama together.” 

In the background, the main leads are confessing their feelings for each other. The dramatic music plays, and the moment the shows been building towards finally happens, but all Mark can focus on is how warm Donghyuck’s hand feels on his face, and how cute the teeth peeking from between his lips look.

Suddenly, Marks laughing. Not loud, just small, breathy giggles. His eyes scrunch up and Donghyuck watches confusedly.

“What is it?” He asks curiously, his hand on Mark’s face beginning to retract, but Mark holds it tight.

Slowly, Mark calms down, his eyes peering at Donghyuck, swimming with mirth.

“Nothing.” He says softly, his other hand cups the side of Donghyuck’s face, stroking to the side and brushing some hair behind the others ear.

“I’m just kinda, really, _really_ in love with you.” And with that, he leans down, his hand now holding the back of the others neck, and gently pulling them together.

Donghyuck’s other hand holds Mark’s waist, his heart spilling with butterflies as their lips pressed together; and a warmth filling the empty spaces in his body, starting where Mark’s hand is holding his neck, and reaching every vacant spot.

Their lips move and the warmth fills more and more, until Donghyuck thinks he might burst from the sheer amount of love he has for the other. And, if he was in his right mind, he’d laugh at himself for being so dramatic; but his rationality disappears every time Mark gets close. 

When he’s with Mark, he always feels like the dumb protagonist of a romance drama, the exact person he’s made fun of most of his life.

“I love you.” Donghyuck mumbles against Mark’s lips, and feels the other hold tighter.

 

 

 

 

“Where are Mark and Donghyuck? The movies gonna start soon.” Jeno whines, his eyes continuously flitting towards the entrance.

“Speak of the devil.” Renjun says, sighing in relief, watching as the two walked in and took a seat beside them.

“Hey guys!” Donghyuck exclaims, sounding strangely excited, the others eyes centering in on Donghyuck’s head, rested comfortably on Mark’s shoulders.

They all waited for the usual, Mark shrugging him off and Donghyuck pouting, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Mark’s hand came up to stroke the others head.

The other five blinked as if they couldn’t believe what had just happened, but instead of staring any longer they turned towards the movie which had just begun.

Throughout the movie, things didn’t get any less weird, if anything they got _weirder_.

There was Donghyuck playing with Mark’s hand and kissing his fingers, Mark pressing a kiss to the youngers nose, and the fact that they didn’t let go of each other’s hands the _whole_ movie.

At one point Chenle motioned at Jisung to come with him to the bathroom, the two of them nervously ranting about what they were witnessing.

“That’s weird, right?” Chenle said, nervously chewing his nails, Jisung nodded seriously.

“Really weird, are they planning something?” The youngests eyes went wide at that, the two of them worriedly looking at the door.

 

Once the movie was finished, they decided to go for coffee. But it wasn’t their usual, comfortable coffee trip; instead Mark and Donghyuck continued the PDA attack. The others didn’t bring it up, that is, until Mark and Donghyuck kissed each other, on the _lips_.

“Okay guys, what’s going on?” Jaemin asked, patting Jisung comfortingly, the latter having been traumatized by the sight, it was the first time the two had kissed in front of them.

“Hm?” Donghyuck hummed, his head rested on Mark’s shoulder, Mark’s arm was wrapped comfortably around the younger.

“This—“ Jeno motioned towards the two, his eyes swimming with confusion.

“We’re just being in love. Apparently you guys feel like you don’t see it enough.” Mark said, smiling at the others before pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead.

The other five all deflated at the same time, Chenle smacked his forehead on the table in exhaustion.

“W-we take it back.” Jisung whined. “Please just go back to how you were.”

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck asked, fake concern in his voice. “We can keep showing you guys how lovey dovey we are if you want?” 

“No!” Jeno shouts. 

“I mean...it’s okay. Don’t force yourself to for our sake.” He finishes, Jaemin face palms.

“Oh we aren’t forcing ourselves.” Mark says, stroking Donghyuck’s face, who practically preens at the contact, Renjun gags.

“What Jeno’s saying is that we love how you guys are, so you can just go back to normal.” Jaemin supplies, the others hold their breath.

Quickly, Donghyuck and Mark retract from each other, Donghyuck elbowing Mark purposefully as he moves away.

“Good, this kids too heavy to be leaning on me all the time.” Mark groans playfully, rubbing his shoulder as if it aches.

“Shut up, at least I know what seasoning is.”

“It was one time!” Mark cries.

The others let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, and finally continue eating, their food long cold.

And as they’re all absorbed in their food and conversations, Mark and Donghyuck look at each other out of the corners of their eyes and smile secretively.

Hands tangle together, and Mark rubs his thumb sweetly over the other’s hand, before squeezing it gently.

Donghyuck bites his lip in an attempt to hide his smile, and squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<33


End file.
